Baby? OH NO!
by RinRin1306
Summary: "M-mwo? Tidak ada siapa-siapa? Bukankah tadi ada yang membunyikan bel pintu ini?" BUAGH "Yack hyung! Pelankan suaramu! Kau tahu suaramu bisa membuat semua kaca yang ada di rumah ini pecah!" DAELO, BANGHIM, AND OTHER MEMBER B.A.P THIS IS YAOI!


Title : Baby? OH NO!

Genre : Romance, family, little humor

Rating : T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah menjadi M, sesuai mood authorXD)

Cast : Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong

Other Cast : Moon Jongup (akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita)

Length :Chaptered

Disc : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan YME, orangtua, dan TSent. Tapi fanfic abal-abal ini adalah MURNI PUNYA SAYA. Berasal dari imajinasi saya yang agak miring.

Warning : THIS IS YAOI! (boyxboy) if you hate yaoi, please don't read my fanfic. Typo bertebaran layaknya debu, OOC (Out of character) EYD ancur, cerita pasaran, judul gak nyambung ama cerita..dan lain lain.

Author's : Hola~ saya balik lagiii *ditimpuk sepatu* seperti biasa saya bawa fanfic DaeLo. Entah kenapa saya ingin melestarikan fanfic DaeLo yang hampir punah/? Dari peredaran/?-_- oke tanpa banyak bacot langsung aja ke ceritanya~

NO BASH

NO FLAME

NO PLAGIAT

AND

NO SILENT READERS XD

Happy Reading~

Malam berganti pagi. bulan sudah tidak tampak lagi dan digantikan oleh matahari dalam menyinari bumi. Di sebuah kamar yang bisa di sebut luas, terdapat 2 namja yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Oh lihatlah posisi tidur mereka, sangatlah mesra. Dengan namja tampan berkulit tan yang tidur dengan memeluk namja berkulit putih dan berwajah imut yang ada disebelahnya. Walaupun hari sudah cerah, sepertinya mereka enggan untuk terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

TING TONG

Suara bel pintu tersebut membuat nama imut yang tadi sedang tertidur meulai membuka matanya. Dengan aura yang masih mengantuk, namja itu berusaha berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk melihat siapa yang datang ke apartemennya pagi-pagi begini.

CKLEK

"M-mwo? Tidak ada siapa-siapa? Bukankah tadi ada yang membunyikan bel pintu ini?" Junhong –namja imut tadi- sedikit kesal karena ketika dia membuka pintu ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa. Mengganggu tidurku saja. Batinnya kesal.

Baru saja Junhong akan menutup pintu, dia melihat sesuatu lebih tepatnya keranjang yang terdapat di dekat pintu rumahnya. "Mwo? Apa ini?" Zelo menunduk untuk melihat apa isi dari keranjang tersebut.

"MWOYA? BAYI?!" Junhong membulatkan matanya ketika dia melihat ada seorang bayi imut berpipi chubby berkulit putih yang ada di dalam keranjang tersebut.

"Ba-bayi? Bagaimana bisa?" Junhong bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia heran kenapa bayi tersebut ada di depan pintu rumahnya. Dan siapa pula yang menaruh bayi itu disini?

"Junhongie~ chagiya..kau dimana eoh?" teriak seorang namja dari dalam apartemen tersebut.

"Aku diluar hyungie~" ucap Junhong sedikit berteriak juga agar namja yang memanggilnya tadi mendengarnya. Kemudian terdengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah Junhong.

"Junhongie~ kau ngapain berjongkok disitu eoh? Dan ada ap— MWOYA? INI BAYI SIAPA?!" Daehyun berteriak sangat keras sehingga Junhong menutup telinganya sendiri.

BUAGH

"Yack hyung! Pelankan suaramu! Kau tahu suaramu bisa membuat semua kaca yang ada di rumah ini pecah!" Junhong memukul kaki Daehyun karena teriakan Daehyun tadi. Sedangkan yang dipukul hanya nyengir innocent-_-

"Junhongie~ ini bayi siapa? kenapa dia ada di depan rumah kita ini? Apa dia kesasar?" oh Jung Daehyun itu adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh-_- bagaimana bisa bayi kesasar? Emangnya dia sudah bisa berjalan sendiri?-_-

"Yack! Hyungie kenapa kau bodoh sekali eoh? Mana mungkin bayi ini bisa kesasar? Pasti ada orang yang menaruh bayi ini disini!" Junhong memukul kepala nampyeonnya itu. Dia heran kenapa dia memikili suami yang sangat pabbo seperti Daehyun itu *author dibom daehyun*

"Aish aku kan tidak tahu chagiya~ hei Junhongie! Lihat ini ada surat!" Daehyun mengambil gulungan kertas yang ada didalam keranjang yang berisi bayi tersebut. Lalu dia mulai membaca isi surat tersebut.

_To : Jung Daehyun dan Jung Junhong (berhubung disini Zelo udah nikah, jadi marganya digantiXD)_

_Annyeong tuan dan nyonya Jung!_

_Kalian pasti kaget kenapa ada bayi di depan rumah kalian. Saya hanya ingin menitipkan sebentar bayi itu pada kalian. Tenang saja, bayi itu tidak akan merepotkan kalian. Nanti suatu saat saya pasti akan mengambil kembali bayi tersebut. Saya hanya meminta agar kalian merawat dengan bik bayi tersebut._

_Salam,_

_Mr. Y_

Daehyun dan Junhong terdiam ketika selesai membaca isi surat tersebut.

Satu detik...mereka masih diam

Dua detik...dahi keduanya agak mengernyit

Tiga detik... "MWOYA? MERAWAT BAYI?"

TBC

Hyaaa~ apa ini?! Entah kenapa pas tadi lagi pelajaran kosong, tiba-tiba kepikiran gimana jadinya Daehyun ama Zelo kalo ngerawat bayi._.) dan akhirnya jadi lah fanfic ini heheXD Seperti biasa. Tinggalkan jejak setelah baca ne? Gamsha


End file.
